


百吻定情2

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	百吻定情2

“要打我吗，要打屁股吗？”易烊千玺还在傻笑着，慢慢转过身子，朝王俊凯撅起了屁股。王俊凯觉得自己再忍简直要升天。

粗暴的扯开易烊千玺的衬衫，扣子散落一地，从背后搂住易烊千玺的腰身，王俊凯几下便褪去了易烊千玺的外裤，伸手覆在易烊千玺内裤外开始揉搓那一团。

“非，非礼，你别碰我。”易烊千玺被人握住了致命弱点，意识似乎有些清醒，扒拉着王俊凯禁锢他的手臂，无奈两腿发软，王俊凯稍一松手，易烊千玺便要倒地。

“非礼？你再说我非礼吗，千玺，你现在知道我是谁吗？”  
王俊凯脱掉了易烊千玺的内裤，将人按在淋浴间的瓷砖墙上，易烊千玺皮肤滚烫，碰上冷冷的瓷砖不由得打了一个激灵。

“你是谁，你是混蛋，啊——”听到混蛋两个字，王俊凯毫不犹豫插进一根手指，毫无征兆的刺入，易烊千玺痛的握紧了拳头：“混蛋，混蛋，王俊凯是大混蛋。”

易烊千玺浑身通红，像被蒸熟的虾，任人宰割，王俊凯的手指不停的搅弄，易烊千玺忍不住扬起脖子嘴里哼哼唧唧，“混蛋，王俊凯，快放开我。”

王俊凯没有停下手里的动作，醉酒的易烊千玺体温偏高，连带着肠道内壁都更加的火热，王俊凯抬起一条腿支起易烊千玺的一条腿顶在墙壁上，这个姿势让易烊千玺不至于滑倒在地。

王俊凯掰过易烊千玺的头，从背后和他深吻，口腔里的酒气已经不剩多少，醉酒的身体反应也更为迟钝，王俊凯轻而易举的勾出易烊千玺的舌头吮吸，嘴唇包裹住易烊千玺的嘴唇，不给他任何喘息的机会。

今晚如果不是自己打电话，如果不是自己一直在舞社守着，陈寻很可能把易烊千玺带回家，到时候易烊千玺被吃干抹净都说不定，王俊凯一想到陈寻那张脸，心里的怒气又高涨一分。

手边没有润滑的东西，王俊凯只好借着花洒流出的水，清洁扩张润滑，一气呵成。

王俊凯的下身早已坚硬如铁，易烊千玺还靠在墙上，不停的喘着粗气，王俊凯解开裤子，放出一直被束缚的分身，揉捏着易烊千玺两瓣肉肉的屁股，进入的过程不堪顺利，易烊千玺因为勾着腿而无法放松，王俊凯只是挤进龟头就被硬生生挤出穴口。

“混蛋王俊凯，不要跟你做。”易烊千玺的脸颊贴在墙上，嘴里含糊不清的说着，手无力的在自己身后晃动，碰到王俊凯便往后推，“全天下只有王俊凯最混蛋。”

王俊凯不再莽撞，也不再急着进入易烊千玺，因为易烊千玺的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，王俊凯将易烊千玺翻了个身，易烊千玺背靠着墙跌坐在地上，眼睛看着地面脸上没有多余的表情。

红红的眼眶刺激了王俊凯，王俊凯赶忙蹲下身要架着易烊千玺起来，易烊千玺推开他，眼泪从眼角滑落，“你不是说过最爱我的吗，为什么还要这么对我呢。”

王俊凯的欲火早已不见踪影，易烊千玺的话一字字刺痛着王俊凯的心，王俊凯抱住易烊千玺，仿佛要把人揉进身体里，“千玺，对不起，对不起，我是混蛋，你打我吧，骂我吧。”

王俊凯说着拉起易烊千玺的手放在自己的脸上，易烊千玺眼神渐渐聚焦，伸开五指摸着王俊凯的脸颊，“傻子，我怎么舍得打你。”

水还在哗哗的流着，王俊凯看着微笑着的易烊千玺嘴角尝到了源源不断的咸苦，心里柔软的一塌糊涂，王俊凯悔不当初，恨不得将自己千刀万剐，这世上恐怕再找不到谁像易烊千玺这般爱自己，王俊凯抬手拨了拨易烊千玺的刘海，在他额头印上一个吻。

嘴唇一路向下，轻轻吻了吻易烊千玺的鼻尖，脸颊，最后封住易烊千玺的嘴唇，像对待珍宝一般轻轻叼着易烊千玺的嘴唇吮吸。


End file.
